Is Smoking Really Worth It?
by ciaomeansbye
Summary: Annabeth is stuck between a situation of if should she smoke or not. As well looking for the right friends as both her friend and boyfriend smoke. If everyone is should she? She is left confused as only one friend doesn't. Should she follow them or not?
1. Chapter 1

**All the characters are kind of OOC...This was actually a project for my class which I thought I could change to a one shot of OOC Percabeth...If you don't like it don't tell me but please respond on this...This is A Christian short story as well...The names are changed only some stayed the same...**

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>IS SMOKING REALLY WORTH IT?<strong>_

Percy was packing up his backpack getting ready for the worst High School day ever. It was when they were going to check if you had anything to deal with smoking or lice. He packed up his bag and walked out the door with his mom shouting out to him stuff about having a good day.

"Yeah, yeah, sure mom," Percy muttered and got into his most awesome car. It was the newest Ferrari out. He grinned and got in.

"On my way to the underworld," he sighed.

He then zoomed off.

.xXx.

Annabeth sat in the shotgun seat of her mother's car. Her mother refused to stop bringing her to school by herself, when she already was 16.

"Don't you have a Calculus test today, sweetie?" Her mother purred.

"Yes, mom," Annabeth groaned and made a face.

"I hope you get another 100!"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered and opened the door to the sidewalk. It was about 5 blocks away from Goode High School. It was the home of the Spartans. She grumbled and shouldered up her bag and walked. Houses past as her feet walked on till she was at her school. Once she reached the rendezvous place of her and her friends, she stopped and leaned by the tree nearby.  
>"Hey Annabeth!" Thalia said as she came into view. A cigarette was placed in her hands and tiny smokes withered out of the hole.<p>

"Thalia? When did you start smoking?" Annabeth said looking at the _thing _in her hand.

"Since two months ago," Thalia answered looking down at the object grasped within her clutched hands.

"Why?"

"Well…I was depressed since my boyfriend dumped me and Piper who as well smokes told me to try, so I did and look at me," Thalia said wearing her punk look.

"But why exactly? It's like hard to let go I've been told," Annabeth mumbled looking down at the cigarette in the hand of her friend.

"I don't know I haven't tried," she murmured into her dark windbreaker.

Just as Annabeth was about to respond the bell rang signifying it was time to go to class.

"Later," She quipped and walked off to her first period.

Biology was first and Mr. McCall stood in the front with his black beard covering his face. She groaned once again and walked to her seat. Wonderful it was to be in this class.

"Good morning class, Today we will be speaking of what we call, The Periodic Table, you will be grouped up with a partner and you will have to put together a much more interesting way of saying over 100 different elements.

"Your partners will be said, Katie Gardner with Conner Stoll. Leo Valdez with Matthew Harrison. Piper Mclean with Yolana Fisher. Annabeth Chase with Percy Jackson. Thalia Grace with Nico di Angelo. Travis Stoll with Halana Inauwinas." Mr. McCall rambled off on the list, but Annabeth froze once she heard she was with her boyfriend. She was happy but at the same time a feeling of something with him was going to happen. What was it though?

.xXx.

She sat closely to her seat after biology was over but now it was time for Calculus, the test. She knew it wasn't going to be great as the class went horribly. Her boyfriend walked out sick and later on didn't even come back. She sat and waited as the Calculus teacher began to hand out the test. The test today was all about how Calculus always was. Why was High School so difficult? Once she received her test, she began. She stared at it and took her pencil. Was smoking really helpful? That question continued to bother her as she completed her test. Each answer completed brought her farther away from the answer making it incomplete in her mind. Why did her friend start that bothered so much? Who exactly brought it to her friends mind?

She sat back and enjoyed the view before her admiring the open window as the others finished their test. A hard and abnormal test it was. Once she turned around she saw a piece of crumbled up paper on her desk. She looked behind her to see her friend, Anna Christie McCauley**(AN-I already used Thalia so I used a character I already made for the story)**. She was smiling lightly as her brown chopped up hair twirled around and went in front of her face.

Anna Christie nodded towards the note and she went back to her test.

_Hey! Are you okay? You seem pretty down._

She smiled lightly and wrote under the words:

**_I'm fine; I just feel there's something out there waiting for me._**

.xXx.

She walked out happily out of all her AP Classes. She smiled towards the boy with black hair and sea-green eyes sitting on the grass. She slowly walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders suddenly.

"Percy! Are you okay?" She whispered.

Percy turned around to face Annabeth but grasped within his fingers was a cigarette. Smoke slithered out of the hole as it curled unto a broken-heart and disappeared.

"Percy?" She quipped getting up staring at the object clutched within his hands tightly.

"Annabeth, I have something to say to you." He got up and put his hands to touch her curly blonde hair. Yet, Annabeth just backed away.

"You've changed, why did you start smoking, what's wrong with you," Annabeth said as a tear glistened along her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth but I've moved on and I think it's time for you to." Percy looked at her again and walked away towards his car.

"Percy—" she whispered.

.xXx.

"I knew it was going to happen!" Thalia said as another cigarette was within her hands. She breathed in then breathed out as another gust of smoke came out of her mouth and twirled into a broken-heart then blew away.

"But why?" Annabeth whispered staring at the spot where the smoky broken-heart was before.

"Girl, get your head, bring life to a new world, I got myself to stop by smoking," Thalia smiled lightly as the breathe of the smoke went out her nose. Annabeth held her breath.

Annabeth stared at the spot where the broken-heart was earlier and whispered to herself, "Will it really work?"

.xXx.

**IS IT WORTH IT? NOT!**

.xXx.

4.

"Will it really work?" Annabeth said to herself.

"You could come to the park with me," Thalia said looking at her broken-hearted friend.

"This really helped me, I won't lie, cause it really did help me."

"I don't know, what's the full gain of smoking?" Annabeth questioned.

"Uh…It helps you get your mind off things," Thalia stammered.

"I still don't know," Annabeth herself mumbled.

.xXx.

"Dude! High-five! You dumped her! Yeah!" shouted Frank, a friend of Percy.

Dan just nodded his head toward him and turned around.

"What was the reason I dumped her?" Percy muttered to himself.

.**xXx**.

Annabeth and Thalia sat on the kid play areas bored. Annabeth laid her head back on the rubber platform.

"Here!" Thalia giddily said placing a cigarette within Annabeth's hands. Thalia then put another in hers. She grabbed a lighter from behind and flicked the light as the oil fire burned. She put the lighter at the edge of both of their cigarettes and put it away. Thalia then put the cigarette to her mouth and breathed in and out making more smoke slither out.

"Nagaini," Annabeth muttered softly. The snake from Harry Potter looked just like the smoke.

"Hm…what? Try it!" Thalia said moving the cigarette towards Annabeth's face. "Common!"

The cigarette came closer to her lips and just as she was about to breath into the object, a horrible cryptic feeling came over her. She pulled the cigarette away from her mouth as another slithering smoke-snake came out of Thalia's cigarette.

"I got to go," she murmured and ran out placing the cigarette in the bin placed for cigarettes themselves.

She ran off letting the fire consume the cigarette leaving nothing but ashes. Like the fire of God burning away the evil of Satan.

.**xXx**.

Annabeth ran and ran towards her ex-boyfriends apartment. She needed him to stop the smoke as well. She ran hard and saw a group of boys playing metal music within his garage.

"Oh! Look here! It's little broken-hearted looking for her Romeo," one boy said from the back. The group of boys cackled and laughed at the comment.

"Oh…wait He's not even her Romeo, sorry Juliet find another boy, this boy is fine by himself," another said.

"Jerks," she muttered and walked up the stairs towards the front door of his apartment.

As the bell rang, she thought of how she should say or break it to him. The door opened revealing Mrs. Jackson in her baking outfit.

"Oh! Dear! How are you doing! Percy didn't feel to good so he came back early, too bad he missed the check of lice and smoking. I like my little boy safe," Mrs. Jackson said.

"Annabeth?" Percy said coming to the door with ruffled up hair.

"I'll leave you two be," Mrs. Jackson whispered as a twinkle in her eye glistened.

"Thanks Mom," Percy grumbled.

"Percy."

"Annabeth, I am so sorry, can we get together again?" Percy pleaded.**(AN: Jerkface)**

Anger flashed within her eyes. "I came here to tell you to stop smoking."

Percy looked down. "That was a mistake."

"Percy. There is one way to stop," Annabeth said softly.

"How?" Percy pleaded.

"To believe and hope in what you believe in. God."

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you liked it! Really OOC... This is a Christian story as you can tell, If you liked it please review! If you didn't please review! No flames! I beg of you! <strong>

**If you want to see the actual story just PM me please!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

\/\/\/\/\/\/

**\/\/\/**

\/\/\/

**\/**

CLICK THE **_MAGIC BUTTON!_**


	2. Epilogue

**I transfered this instead to this page even though it is really short. I changed it to here so i could just make it easier...**

**or because i called it Epilougue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Percy Jackson & the Olympians _nor _The Heroes of Olympus_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilogue- Or sorta<strong>

The two threw away all the cigarette packets but one. They walked out together as the boy band was kicked out of the garage. They walked towards the park with one cigarette and lighter.

Once they reached the park. Thalia still sat smoking with cigarettes stuck in the sand under her. Thalia raised her eyebrow and got down smashing one cigarette. Annabeth instead had a shovel and bucket in her hand and dug up all the cigarettes littered in the sand and threw them in the cigarette pile.

Thalia looked at her weirdly but instead was hit with a water bottle in her face.

"What?" Thalia mumbled softly as the water landed in her hands.

"You'll know." Annabeth smiled at her and walked towards the cigarette can with Percy.

Percy began to look at the cigarette tempted.

"No, you _better _not," Annabeth glared.

"Sorry," Percy muttered.

They then lit the cigarette and put the cigarette in the bucket filled with other cigarettes. They put the lighter next to it and taped a note to all other smokers. They grinned at each other and walked away happily.

Thalia confused looked at the note.

It said:

_Every time you light a cigarette, another life is taken._

_Every time you breathe into it, another risk is put in._

_Every time you breathe out, the smokes shape takes Satan._

_Just like Adam and Eve, don't be tempted, for just like a cigarette it is the same. You could be saved._

_~By Christ~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You once again and I will answer all reviews in another update.<strong>

**~andrea**


	3. Answers to Reviews

**Answers to Reviews**

**Some of the reviews have been answered.**

**Duhbestpersonevaah- **I know that some sounded just completely out of character, including Thalia and Annabeth and Percy and everyone else. Yet, I didn't really think of Annabeth as a Mary Sue. But thanks! Yet. I think that it may be boring as it was for a class. And that It's christian-like

**Follower of the Lord- **I called him a jerkface in my little AN because after breaking up, why exactly would you ask back just in one day

**Dont smoke and dont! and yes this was cheesy...**

**Thank you everyone else at least for reviewing. I felt like I lacked many things. And I did but thank you!**

**I will always respond back to you or most of the time if you PM, yet most of my reviewers seemed anonymous so please if you have an account use that account to review! **

**THANKS!**


End file.
